Reminiscence
by DarkLyris
Summary: Algunos errores pueden ser arreglados... incluso ahora.


**Notas de autor:**

_Bueno, este es mi primer y vacilante paso en un fandom que, aunque leo mucho, nunca me había decidido a escribir en él._

_Siendo como es un experimento, no seáis muy duros conmigo XDDD. (Bah, miento, no os cortéis un pelo en señalarme errores varios, eh? ;))_

_Ya que fue gracias a sus sugerencias y a una idea feliz, se lo dedico y entrego como regalo navideño adelantado a Naruko y a Kohaku, que siempre me dan ánimos (y la brasa! XDD). Gracias guapas! espero que esta bazof..., estoooo, historia os guste al menos un poquito. Y espero que me perdonéis si en vez de un lemonazo os regalo un dramón lagrimosiento, es que la cabra siempre tira p'al monte... XDD_

_Lo dicho, si a alguien se le escapa alguna lagrimilla leyéndolo, me daré por contenta (OJO! y no valen las lágrimas de pena de "pero qué mal escribe esta tía!" XDD)_

_**Como siempre los personajes y el mundo de Naruto pertenecen a su autor original, Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Yo sólo los tomo prestados para entretenerme y entretener ^^. **_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**REMINISCENCE**

Oigo pasos…

…una respiración…

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía…?

…_el tiempo…_

No lo se…

…_no lo sabemos…_

…ya no se nada...

…_no sabemos nada…_

…hace mucho tiempo que dejé de sentir nada…

… _si, dejamos de sentir, de padecer…_

… la oscuridad y el sonido del agua han sido mis únicas compañeras desde… no puedo recordarlo.

…_recordar…_

Los pasos se acercan… un chakra extraño, y oscuro lo acompaña. Muy interesante. Puedo oler su sangre, su carne, tiznada de algo más. Es desagradable e inhumano y nos quema la nariz… Huele como un cadáver en vida. Una parte de mi desea desgarrarlo con nuestros dientes, destrozar sus huesos y beber su sangre… al fin y al cabo, es mi _–nuestra-_ naturaleza.

Espero paciente a que llegue hasta mi cámara.

_DESEAMOS darle la bienvenida, ¿cierto?_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Por fin. Tras muchos años de búsqueda infructuosa, lo he encontrado. Lo supe nada mas atravesar la angosta entrada a la cueva, cubierta por siglos de olvido y soledad. El continuo desgaste del pequeño manantial subterráneo la que atraviesa se ha encargado de dar a las paredes de este pasillo natural una textura vítrea y resbaladiza. También ha hundido varias partes de la cueva haciendo más difícil mi marcha, pero no tengo prisa. La paciencia es algo que he adquirido a lo largo del tiempo.

Tras una ardua travesía, llego a lo que parece una oquedad natural al fondo de la cueva. Mi pie pisa algo blando que tapiza todo el suelo de la cueva. Ya que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad que impera, puedo distinguir que es cabello. Cabello rubio.

Fijo mi vista por fin en la figura que ocupa el centro de la cámara. Es ÉL. Todo el pelo rubio que cubre la cueva es parte de su larguísima melena, de años, de siglos. Tiene los brazos fuertemente atados por encima de su cabeza mediante gruesas sogas con un fortísimo sello. Su cuerpo está apenas cubierto con lo que en su tiempo fue un prístino yukata del que ahora sólo quedan algunos jirones podridos. Veo que está sumergido hasta la cintura en una gélida laguna, procedente del mismo manantial y no puedo evitar apretar las manos en un tembloroso puño. Por lo demás, está tal y como lo recordaba…incluso su piel bronceada y las marcas de sus mejillas. Es hermoso y monstruoso a un tiempo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos invitados. Normalmente nuestras víctimas huyen de nosotros y no al contrario.

ÉL levanta la vista mientras dice esas palabras y me lanza una mirada vacía. Sus ojos están cubiertos con una película de color lechoso… está ciego. No puedo articular palabra, no me siento capaz de decir nada.

Sin dejar de mirar al vacío, tensa los labios en una mueca que me da una vista de sus afilados caninos.

- ¿No hablas? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – suelta una carcajada que no contiene ni una pizca de humor- Vamos, no seas tímido. Hace mucho que no tenemos compañía, pero no hemos olvidado los modales, al contrario que tú. Es de mala educación entrar en la casa de alguien sin presentarse primero.

Al final logro despegar mi reseca lengua de mi paladar y articulo:

- Naruto…

Veo como un destello de algo parecido a la locura pasar como un relámpago por sus glaucos ojos. Un estremecimiento recorre todo su cuerpo, provocando ondas que perturban la tranquila laguna en la que está sumergido.

-Ese nombre… hacía mucho tiempo que no oíamos ese nombre…- sisea con odio. -¿¿Quién eres tú?? ¿¿por qué has venido??- comienza a debatirse furiosamente intentando romper las sogas, pero los dos sabemos que es totalmente inútil. Finos hilos de sangre se deslizan por sus antebrazos tiñendo el agua de color rosado.

-¡Naruto, escúchame!

Cansado, cesa en sus intentos y vuelve a quedar laxo, con la vista baja. Su voz se convierte en un susurro quebrado:

-No existe ningún Naruto. Esa persona murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora, sólo estamos nosotros…

_(Si, siempre nosotros, siempre solos…)_

Es muy triste. Siento que estoy viendo una escena tan triste y patética que me dan ganas de llorar. Pero mis lágrimas se secaron hace mucho. Abandoné mi humanidad hace siglos por un poder que no comprendía ni entendía. Abandoné mi aldea, abandoné mi alma, le abandoné a **él**. Lo abandoné todo y no obtuve más que muerte, destrucción y oscuridad. Era tan joven y estúpido…

-¿Quién eres?- vuelve a preguntar- no eres un humano normal, podemos olerlo. Apestas. No nos agradas. ¿Por qué nos molestas?

_(El olor de la muerte… y algo mas…)_

_-_Tienes razón… como bien dices, hace mucho que dejé de ser un ser humano – me acerco hasta la misma orilla de la laguna y le hablo calmadamente.- Siento mi mala educación. ¿Me permitirías compensarte mi desliz a cambio de una historia?

-¡Jajajajaja!- ¡eres una cosa muy graciosa!- exclama en medio de una risotada cansada. Hace mucho que no hablamos con nadie… incluso algo que huele tan repugnantemente como tú puede entretenernos. Cuéntanos esa historia.

Viendo su disposición, respiro hondo y comienzo mi relato:

_"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el lejano País del Fuego, vivía un príncipe, el Príncipe del Sol. Pese a ser el único hijo del amado Rey del Sol, los aldeanos le odiaban y le temían, porque dentro del él descansaba un terrible monstruo que había atacado su país cuando él era un recién nacido. Fue en durante el ataque de aquel horrible ser que el Rey Sol murió. Con sus últimas fuerzas logró derrotar y sellarlo en el interior de su único hijo. El Rey deseaba que con ese sacrificio su amado hijo fuera considerado un héroe, pero eso fue muy pronto olvidado. El inocente infante acabó por ser tratado como un monstruo por las mismas personas que se suponía, había salvado con su sacrificio._

_El tiempo pasó y ese niño creció. Y conoció al Jinete de la Luna Roja. Este muchacho albergaba en su corazón un terrible resentimiento hacia su hermano, El Caballero Carmesí, que le había despojado de su familia y del calor humano en su más tierna infancia. Y el pequeño príncipe comprendió enseguida que esa persona era muy parecida a él, un igual. El joven jinete no pensaba lo mismo en absoluto, prefería encerrarse en sí mismo y rumiar una y otra vez su amarga venganza… pero fue algo temporal. Poco a poco el Príncipe del Sol logró hacerse un hueco en el corazón del jinete, aunque él no lo admitiera. Y esos años intermedios fueron los más felices de los dos muchachos, acompañados por unas pocas personas que creyeron en ellos y sus buenas cualidades._

_Aquello no duró mucho: existía un malvado Nigromante, que fue expulsado del reino por intentar lograr la inmortalidad mediante ritos oscuros y prohibidos. Y ese Nigromante fijó su ambición en el Jinete de la Luna Carmesí, ya que ansiaba su cuerpo como propio. Con venenosas palabras de su bífida lengua logró avivar el odio del joven caballero prometiéndole su venganza si le seguía. Y el Jinete, que aún era joven y estúpido, no dudó en seguirle. De nada sirvieron los ruegos de sus compañeros y su buen amigo; el mucacho abandonó el reino y las pocas cosas que había llegado a amar persiguiendo una quimera y aferrándose a una mentira. El Príncipe, apenado, juró llevar de vuelta al reino al Jinete algún día, al precio que fuera._

_Ninguno de los dos sabía que no volverían a verse en calidad de amigos hasta pasados muchos, muchos años._

_Volvió a pasar el tiempo. El Príncipe trabajaba duro en su reino, intentando conseguir el poder suficiente para traer de vuelta a su amigo; el Jinete también entrenaba junto al Nigromante. Su día a día no consistía más que en entrenar y odiar, odiar ciegamente el recuerdo de su hermano. Eso era lo que le daba fuerzas para continuar._

_En una ocasión el Príncipe logró acceder al castillo donde se escondía el Nigromante, siempre buscando hacer entrar en razón al Jinete, pero éste lo despreció cruelmente e intentó matarle. A él, al que había sido su mejor amigo. Eso fue un duro golpe para el Príncipe del Sol._

_Llegado un momento, el Nigromante consideró que el Jinete estaba lo bastante desarrollado para sus planes e intentó arrebatarle su cuerpo. Pero el Jinete se había vuelto muy poderoso y acabó derrotando y absorbiendo al Nigromante. Con su fuerza adquirida con años de entrenamiento, y contando con las esencia y los conocimientos de su oscuro maestro en su interior, llegó incluso a mejorar la técnica original del Nigromante. El Jinete logró lo más parecido que hay a la inmortalidad a cambio de una existencia maldita, pero inmortalidad al fin y al cabo. Liberado del yugo del Nigromante, el Jinete empezó a reunir fieles a su causa, siempre con la vista fija en su venganza. Ni una sola vez se paró a pensar en lo que había sido de su antiguo amigo._

_El tiempo y la pena le pasaron factura al Príncipe. El sello que contenía al monstruo de su interior se quebró, permitiendo al demonio fusionarse con él. Casi todo el reino del Fuego fue destruido en el proceso. El Príncipe acabó, sin poder evitarlo, con las pocas personas que aún le amaban. Eso le volvió loco de dolor._

_Cuando algunos de los más altos cargos que habían sobrevivido al ataque le dieron caza, él no se resistió. Fue decidido que la muerte era un castigo demasiado suave por lo que había hecho, y le encerraron en una jaula de hielo, en la más profunda cueva de las montañas del Fin del Mundo. Y se le relegó al olvido._

_El Jinete, por su parte, no se enteró de todo esto hasta mucho tiempo después. Él había logrado por fin encontrar a su hermano y matarlo, pero fue una victoria amarga y vacía. Al contemplar su espada manchada con la sangre del Caballero carmesí, por fin comprendió que había cambiado toda su vida y felicidad por una existencia maldita y un puñado de cenizas. _

_El Jinete carmesí intentó volver a su país natal, pero solo se encontró con un solitario montón de escombros. Y al fin supo lo que allí había ocurrido y lo que había sido del Príncipe del Sol y todos sus habitantes. Y lloró. Fue la última vez en toda su vida que pudo derramar lágrimas con ese cuerpo manchado de sangre e ignonimia._

…

_Tomando una decisión, el Jinete decidió embarcarse en la búsqueda de su antiguo amigo, sin importarle lo que pudiera tardar. Porque, al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo…"_

No puedo seguir narrando. Veo como el cuerpo del cautivo se estremece y sus pupilas ciegan se agrandan hasta extremos imposibles.

No tengo tiempo a reaccionar, una brutal onda expansiva producida por una explosión de chakra me derriba y hace temblar todo el techo de la cueva. Noto que algo se enreda en mi cintura y tira de mí. Son las guedejas de cabello, ahora impregnadas en ese chakra rojo que me quema la piel. No me resisto y dejo que me arrastren hasta la aullante figura que ocupa el centro de la laguna. Cuando lo tengo tan cerca que podría tocarlo, una serie de pensamientos inconexos que no me pertenecen, inundan mi cabeza, casi ahogando los alaridos que perciben mis oídos.

¡Tu! ¡¡TU!!

_¿Quién eres?_

¿Por qué?

¿¿Por qué me haces esto??

_¿¿Por qué nos haces esto??_

_No quiero…_

¡Te mataré!

¡Te destrozaré!

_**¡¡¡TE MATAREMOS, TE DEVORAREMOS!!!**_

**- ¡¡¡Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere!!!**

_Acaba conmigo…_

…

_**Mátame**_

Ya no tengo dudas.

Concentro en mi espada Kusanagi todo mi chakra y la hundo en el pecho del cautivo. Éste agranda enormemente los ojos por la impresión y escupe una bocanada de sangre. Al mismo tiempo sus cabellos pierden fuerza, al igual que el sello que lo mantenía atado. Los dos caemos al agua con un sonoro chapoteo. Él está agonizando.

Mientras flotamos en el agua, lo rodeo en un abrazo y le termino de contar mi historia, acunándolo con suavidad:

"_Cuando el Jinete logró encontrar al Príncipe, habían pasado muchos siglos. Pero lo que encontró en la jaula de hielo ya casi no era su antiguo amigo. Y el Jinete sintió un dolor que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo, pero no fue capaz de llorar, por que sus ojos se habían secado._

_Al final, lo único que pudo hacer por el Príncipe maldito fue darle un poco de paz. Y hundió su espada en el pecho del que había sido su compañero, su amigo… y su único amor. La misericordiosa muerte fue su último regalo para él"_

Mientras narro, mi historia, _nuestra historia, _Naruto levanta la cabeza y me mira. Porque ahora es de verdad Naruto, el Naruto que yo conocí. Ahora, en sus últimos instantes.

Es el fin, ¿verdad?...

_Si, es el fin._

Me estoy muriendo… _nos estamos muriendo._

…

No estés triste.

_No, no lo estoy…_

_Quería… descansar…_

Si…

…_**descansar…**_

-Sasuke… _gracias_- Es lo único que logra articular con una triste sonrisa. Y expira, entre mis brazos, con una expresión pacífica en su cara.

Abrazo el cadáver una última vez y deposito un suave beso en sus yertos labios. Un beso por todo lo que pudo ser, y no fue. Y lo suelto, dejando que se hunda lentamente en el agua. La tranquila laguna que fue su cárcel ahora será su tumba. Dejo que se lleve mi katana consigo, como mi último regalo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La suave luz del atardecer me hiere en los ojos, acostumbrados a la aterciopelada oscuridad de la cueva que acabo de dejar atrás. Miro mis manos: en apariencia, blancas, suaves y con todo el vigor de la juventud, como el resto de mi cuerpo. Pero yo se que en realidad no es mas que un saco de podredumbre, como pudo notar el demonio de la cueva, con su fino olfato.

Se ha acabado. He terminado mi periplo, doy por concluido mi viaje de siglos. Quiero pensar que he hecho algo bueno al final, incluso con mi existencia maldita, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme extrañamente vacío.

Una repentina humedad se desliza por mi mejilla, dejándome anonadado. Se supone que hace mucho tiempo me fue negado el consuelo de las lágrimas, pero una cascada de agua se desliza por mi rostro como intentando rebatir esa afirmación.

Y por fin lo comprendo, y me permito sollozar: mis últimas lágrimas por ti, Naruto.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y estoy llorando por un sentimiento reprimido y a la vez, buscado durante muchísimo tiempo. Esta es mi liberación.

Ahora sólo me queda reunirme contigo, Naruto.

…Algún día…

**Notas finales:**

_Bueno, voy a añadir algunas explicaciones, que no se si ha quedado muy claro en el texto (culpa de mi poca habilidad XD)_

_Bien, lo que pasa con naruto, no es que hable con el Kyuubi, ya que técnicamente hablando en el texto se dice que se _**_fusionan_**_. Es decir que ya no hay Naruto ni Kyuubi, sino una cosa rara mezcla de los dos. Y habla en plural más por costumbre que otra cosa. Vamos, que el pobre está, encima de maldito, como una regadera. Sólo en los últimos instantes puede verse al Naruto de verdad._

_En fin, y soltada esta parrafada, me despido esperando que os haya gustado y os haya arrancado alguna lagrimilla de emoción XD._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
